fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Conatus/Vesper
Vesper is a character in Conatus and the first character created by TheFoxyRiolu. A Grimpire hunter who was bitten by a Nox Grimpire when he first came to Grimnore as a child, he now lives in the depths of the dark Grimpire forests, vowing to cause the extinction of all other Grimpires. Vesper's character number is 005, making him one of the 10 free-to-play characters. He was the fifth character added to the game. Background Vesper's birth name is Rudolph Jackson Veporza, and he first came to Grimnore as a child when he got separated from his parents during a camping trip. After some traveling, he ended up stumbling into the world of Grimnore, with nothing but the clothes on his back and a small Swiss Army Knife. Unfortunately, his lack of protection hit hard eventually. After finding refuge in the Grimnore forests, he encountered a Nox Grimpire, and, after a short scuffle, he was bitten in his right arm. Somehow, however, Rudolph survived, barely. Surviving a bite from one of the deadliest Grimpires of the realm was only the beginning. Rudolph soon realized he was different from before: he was faster, stronger, he was growing fangs, and, most significantly, he could transform into a small vampire bat at will. Though he initially was afraid of himself, he learned to hone his skills, accepting himself as a new person, and he went into hiding, living in a once-abandoned cabin deep in the woods. Over time, Rudolph grew stronger, adopting a new name in the process: Vesper, derived from his last name. With no real purpose in life, however, he made a vow: to bring about the extinction of every other Grimpire in Grimnore. Wanting to protect others from the species, he travels to Grimpire-infested areas, killing them off with ease thanks to his skills. Appearance Vesper's a somewhat tall Caucasian male, and he's a lot less pale than others would assume he would be. His facial features include indigo eyes with black irises (a side effect of the Grimpire bite), ruffled lavender-colored hair, and faded stubble around his mouth. His hands are calloused, his legs covered in bruises, and he has a bandage wrapped around his right arm where his Grimpire bite was. Vesper's typical outfit is a flowing robe of black and red colors, with a frayed black hat covering his head. He wears black gloves with jagged points where his finger joints are, and he keeps black boots on. He wears a pair of torn black pants under his cloak, which are kept up by a brown belt. For whatever reason, he just likes the color black a lot. He wears a crimson-gold gauntlet around his right arm, mostly for combat purposes. Personality Despite seeming like a cold-hearted Grimpire killer who may or may not have his own lust for blood, Vesper's actually a pretty chilled out guy. He's serious about he's doing his job, of course, but he's relaxed and sympathetic otherwise, and he craves the friendship of other people, as living on his own for a solid 10 years has made him just a little bit lonely. That said, this demeanor doesn't stop some bat-like characteristics from sneaking in every now and then; he often watches people by lurking in the shadows, and, for whatever reasons, he enjoys his steaks rawer than any other normal person would prefer, but that doesn't really affect his character most of the time. Gameplay Vesper is an interesting character in that his playstyle focuses on a combination of stealth and Vigor. Vesper is definitely one of the more balanced characters, but it's not hard to notice his impressively high Vigor meter. At the cost of this, however, he has a paltry defense stat, and his health is definitely something to sneeze at. Vesper is unique in one other specific way, however: he has a third meter to his name, the Vampiric meter. The Vampiric meter connects to the Vigor meter in a way, as it has the same function, but it gives Vesper a wider array of powers. This meter's purpose is to control Vesper's vampiric abilities: these abilities being turning invisible in the darkness, draining an enemy's health with a bite, adding a "bleed" effect to all other attacks, and transforming into a vampire bat to fly through the air. When one of these four abilities are used, the Vampiric meter drains. The only way to refill the Vampiric meter is to kill other enemies: all enemies fill up the meter differently, though it's noticeable that all Grimpires fill it up a significant amount. Stats Equipment Traits Skills Regular Vampiric These skills drain Vesper's Vampiric meter, rather than his Vigor. They are accessible via a separate in-game menu. Because there are 4 Vampiric Skills, however, they must be paired to the Skill 1 and 2 buttons manually, with only two accessible at a time. Trivia *Vesper's name is derived from the Latin word for bat, vespertilio. *One of Vesper's alternate sets of clothes found in his house is shown to be a dark red flannel shirt and blue jeans, which is a reference to Marshall Lee from Adventure Time. *Several of Vesper's abilities are similar to that of characters from Overwatch: notably, the moving barrier (Symmetra) and the forward slash (Genji). Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Fuzzy's Characters Category:Conatus Category:Subpages